


Maybe Tomorrow

by semi_automatic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_automatic/pseuds/semi_automatic





	Maybe Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737701) by [troubledsouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls). 



Tyler feels fingers graze the bandages on his neck. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Tyler sighs, kissing Josh's fingers before standing and walking to lean over the railing of the bridge. Cars speed below. His stomach tightens as he remembered tomorrow's plans.

"You'll understand one day, Josh. You'll understand tomorrow."

That was the last time Josh saw his boyfriend alive.


End file.
